A resistor-based memory such as a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) typically includes an array of resistor-based magnetic memory cells. The logic state of such a magnetic memory cell is indicated by its resistance. One resistance value, e.g., the higher value, may be used to signify a logic high while another resistance value, e.g., the lower value, may be used to signify a logic low. The value stored in each memory cell can be determined by measuring the resistance value of the cell to determine whether the cell corresponds to a logic high or low. Such direct measurements are often difficult to simply and easily implement and require a number of comparators which increases the cost and size of the memory circuit. A simplified, more reliable method of sensing the resistance value of a resistor-based memory cell is desired.